In The Morning
by the waffle
Summary: One Shot. AU. This is just a story about Raven and Beast Boy as adults with their morning routine type thing.


Okay. This is my first fanfiction but I want you to honestly tell me what you think. Whether it sucks or not, okay? No being nice unless you do really think it's awesome (I highly doubt that, but whatever). And yeah, they are out of character, but I don't really care. Sorry! So please review people! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did it would NOT be cancelled. And Beast Boy and Raven would be going out by now. XD. Anyway, I don't own them. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do, okay? Good.

* * *

In The Morning

Raven awoke to a shrieking in her ear. She glared at the alarm clock and read 0830 on the display. A whack soon stopped the noise. Raven groaned and looked over at Garfield. He was sleeping like a log. She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. Garfield made a soft noise and rolled over. Raven climbed out of bed and dragged herself down the stairs. When she pulled through the kitchen door she saw that Garfield's timed coffee maker was ready and poured him a cup even though he wouldn't be up for a while yet. Raven didn't drink coffee: she saw what it did to Garfield-it turned him into a hyperactive monkey. She set herself about making her herbal tea. _Which to choose?_ Her hand hovered over the choices before she decided on mint.

* * *

Garfield rolled off the bed. He woke with a start and cried out. Then he realised it was not a crazed murderer trying to strangle him but the sheets. Once he tugged them off he stumbled towards the bathroom before tripping on the slight step. He swore. _I really should remove it before someone (namely me) gets hurt. _He pushed himself up and fell into the shower.

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes at hearing Garfield trip over the step once again. She put down her cup and climbed the stairs to see if he was okay. The shower was running so she assumed he was fine. She walked back downstairs and finished her tea.

* * *

Garfield stepped out the shower carefully and yanked some clothes on. He looked over at the clock to see how much time he had left before work and was surprised to see he had a while left. His face fell. He had got up early for nothing! He was tempted to go back to bed but there was no point. He tripped down the stairs to the kitchen and glanced up at Raven who was sipping her tea. He grabbed the coffee cup Raven had left out for him. A gulp was taken, and then quickly spat out. It was cold. Garfield dumped the cold coffee in the sink and poured himself another, hot this time. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Raven scrunched up her nose and replied in a soft voice, "You were too cute."

Garfield grinned and swallowed some of his coffee.

* * *

Raven washed her cup and placed it on the draining board. She then went to the living room. Garfield followed her and switched the TV on. Raven picked up a book and settled down to read. Garfield turned the volume up and smiled innocently at Raven. She peered over her book. _I will not crack! He will not win this time!_ Garfield smirked and turned the volume up even louder and put the CD player on too. _I will not let her win! Not this time, and not any other time!_ Raven frowned and tried to block out the sound. But it trickled through. _It's so annoying!_ She slammed her book down and shouted at Garfield, "Could you please turn it down!"

Garfield pouted and switched the CD player off, "Fine then, but I was having fun."

Raven growled, "Well, I _wasn't. _I was trying to read."

Garfield stuck out his tongue and walked off to get some breakfast. Raven massaged her temples. _Why did I ever marry this man?_

Garfield stuffed a croissant in his mouth and went to tell Raven that Victor would be coming soon. He tiptoed in and covered Raven's eyes. "Guess who!"

Raven groaned, "Oh I don't know… Goth, maybe?"(A.N: You do know who I mean by 'Goth' right?)

"Yeah, you're just so funny, but not as funny as me!"

Garfield had just taken a bite out of his croissant and sprayed Raven with crumbs. "Eh… Oops… Sorry…"

She just shot him a disgusted look and stalked upstairs. Garfield flopped onto the sofa and sighed. _I always annoy her! Why?_ A beep from outside awakened him from his musings. He got up and ambled outside to where Vic and Richard were waiting in the car. He and Raven would make up later like they always did. He smiled at the thought and climbed into the car.

* * *

And that is the end of that. Please, if it sucks tell me. If it's awesome, tell me. Personally, I hate it. But I promised myself that I would post at least ONE fanfiction so… This is what came out of it.

See ya!


End file.
